bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbara Johnson
Barbara Johnson (often referred to as the Housewife) is one of the selectable characters in ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer. She was the second character to be shown on the Cult of Rapture's Faces of Rapture's Civil War. :"Barbara Johnson is a dutiful housewife and an attentive mother. She arrived in Rapture hoping that the unique and exciting circumstances of life under the sea would dispel the sense of dissatisfaction that plagued her topside. And at first it did. But as the novelty of her new environment wore off, and her household duties again demanded her full attention, she found herself once again beset by the familiar and nagging sense that there must be something more." Story Barbara's husband, Fred, forbade her from splicing in front of the children, despite her warnings that the neighbors were trying to kill them. After her daughter, Susie, is nearly attacked by a Big Daddy as she was trying to play with a Little Sister, Barbara goes against her husband's wishes and heads to the store to buy some more "Special Medicine". However, as ADAM became harder to find, Barbara becomes so desperate to acquire some that she lets several strange men claiming they've got ADAM into her apartment. They immediately kidnap Susie, and despite successfully shocking one of the men, another strikes Barbara with a Winter Blast, freezing her as they take her daughter away. However, she knows that they are taking her to the Little Sister Orphanage and states that she will march down there and find her daughter and then the men who kidnapped her. As Barbara splices more and more, she begins losing her grip on reality, believing the warzone to be her household. For example, she becomes deluded into thinking an enemy Big Daddy is the family dog and that the Little Sister and the Splicers she researches are in fact her own child. Cosmetic Options Audio Diaries *Keeping Up: Unlocked from the start. *Maternal Instincts: Unlocked at Rank 2. *Hard to Find: Unlocked at Rank 23. Quotes Picked up a Little Sister *"Now now, DON'T CRY!" (when Little Sister talks back) *"Tell me about your day, dear." *"its ok deary i had my peried to" *"Mommy's playing too!" *"Come play with mommy in the kitchen!" Attacking a Rosie *"stop liking my big fat jucy tits''!" *"''No! We can't keep it!" *"Bad dog! Down!" *"I'll never get your stain out of the rug!" *"Don't make me take you straight to the pound!" *"Now you don't have to play dead!" Killed an Enemy Splicer *"Till death do us part! Goodbye, dear..." *"Maggots, mealybugs, ant worms!" *"Nap time's over." *"I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" *"I'll put the loveliest flowers on your grave." *"My headache's gone!" *"I'll use your body for mulch in my garden." *"I suppose I'll have to clean this up!" *"No need to wake up, dear." *"Blood never washes out!" *"You let mommy down!" Researching an Enemy *"I warned you not to play with bigger kids." *"Oh, look at what these bullies did to you." *"Humm, I hope you learned your lesson." *"Your mother would be so ashamed of you." *"You look absolutely mortified! Hahaha." *"Oh, look at you, silly-dilly!" Regenerating Health *"Mommy just needed a little rest!" *"Ready or not, here comes mommy!" *"Well..guess there is rest for the wicked!" *"Haven't felt this good since I was single!" Plasmid Attacked Burning *"WAH!!! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!!!" Electrocuted *(Loud yelp of pain) Frozen *(Indistinct gibberish) Swarmed *"Ah! Nasty things!" Character Selection Screen *"There are just way too many parasites in this garden!" [NOTE: Barbara may also say this in combat while on Team Ryan] fr: Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters